This invention relates generally to snow plows and particularly to snow plow implements that are removably coupled to vehicles.
Snow plow implements of this type include a hitch mechanism which couples the plow blade to the vehicle, usually a pick-up truck. The main disadvantage of existing equipment is that considerable time and effort is typically required in order to connect the implement to the truck and to disconnect it therefrom. Prior art equipment is further characterized by excessive complexity which leads to high manufacturing costs and substantial maintainance problems.
In addition, the moldboards of existing implements are susceptible to being damaged due to the manner in which they are mounted. The desirability of providing for the yielding of the moldboard when the blade strikes a stationary obstacle has been recognized. However, even the moldboards that are mounted for yieldable pivoting are permitted to pivot in a relatively unrestricted manner. Consequently, the moldboard frequently pivots to such an extent that it bangs against the pavement or against a portion of the push frame, causing damage that requires costly repair or replacement of the moldboard.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an improved snow plow implement which may be quickly and easily coupled to a vehicle and uncoupled therefrom.
Another object of the invention is to provide a snow plow implement that includes coupling means which connects more firmly to the vehicle than existing hitch mechanisms and which is prevented from inadvertently releasing.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a snow plow implement having a moldboard that is mounted for yieldable pivoting but is restricted in the extent of its pivotal movement so as not to be subjected to damage.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a snow plow implement in which the power cylinder that raises the moldboard may be folded into a protected position when not in use and yet may be easily unfolded for operation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a snow plow implement that is constructed both ruggedly and economically.
Other objects of the invention together with the advantages which are pertinent thereto will appear during the course of the following description.